


Rain, Rain, Go Away

by babyjaem



Series: 30 Day OTP (not really) Challenge [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjaem/pseuds/babyjaem
Summary: Day 2: CuddlingTen doesn't make the rain go away, but he sure as hell makes Johnny feel a whole lot better when there is a storm.





	Rain, Rain, Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short but johnten is superior and that's fact

Thunder, lightning, heavy rain.

These are all things that Johnny _hates_.

Thunder is too loud, lightning is too sudden and bright, and heavy rain is too wet (of course, that last one is self explanatory, but that doesn't mean that Johnny hates it any less).

Johnny's deep and burning hatred for these types of weather explains why he is cooped up in his and Ten's bed, wrapped in the thick comforters and shaking.

_Why does there need to be a thunderstorm in the middle of October?_

Oh yeah, he's also scared of thunderstorms. Johnny has this fear of getting struck by lightning, even when he's indoors. Call him weak and irrational, but he cannot deal the booming noises of thunder and the high possibility of the power going out and leaving him in the darkness. He's a grown ass man and he's scared of the dark, so what? He knows that he's afraid of the unknown in the dark and not the dark itself, so he lives with the fear without shame.

What makes the situation so much worse is that he's alone. During a thunderstorm. Without Ten.

Ten doesn't make the rain go away, but he sure as hell makes Johnny feel a whole lot better when there is a storm.

When Johnny heard the rain starting to pour and the sight of lightning and the sound of thunder becoming more frequent, he quickly sent Ten a text, desperately asking when he would get home. He hasn't received a reply yet, which is understandable because he knows Ten is driving, but it doesn't make him feel more at ease.

Johnny is sitting on the bed and trying to calm himself down when he hears a ping! come from his phone.

from: tennie ♡  
im sorry baby im almost home  
just wait a bit more, i'll be right there with you in a bit <3

The texts calm Johnny down and put a smile on his face. He is constantly so grateful for how loving and caring Ten is, even if it's masked in snarky comments and brattiness sometimes. Johnny knows Ten is there for him, so he wills himself to deal with the storm until Ten comes home.

After about five minutes, the door to the bedroom opens, and Johnny practically jumps to attention. He's surprised; he couldn't hear the sound of the front door being unlocked because of the thunder.

Johnny's eyes light up when he sees Ten standing in the doorway, opening up his blanket so the smaller male can cuddle with him.

Ten greets Johnny with a kiss to his cheek, and asks, "How are you doing, baby?"

"The thunder's too loud..." Johnny mutters quietly.

Ten frowns upon hearing the tone of Johnny's voice. In that moment, he wishes he could magically stop the storm somehow so his boyfriend doesn't feel scared anymore.

"I know, baby. Is there anything I can do to help?"

The two of them are now lying down on the bed and facing each other, and Ten reaches to softly caress Johnny's face and card his fingers through his hair; it's a fool-proof way to make Johnny feel better in situations like this. As expected, Johnny leans into the touches, reveling in the warmth of Ten's body despite the cold weather.

"Just cuddle me, please." Johnny mumbles into Ten's neck as he pulls Ten closer to him, letting his arm fall across the other's waist and his legs wrap around Ten's significantly shorter ones.

Ten simply hums, distancing himself from the older male slightly so he can see his face. Johnny looks at Ten with large eyes, and his heart melts. Ten traces Johnny's cheekbones lightly, taking in every single one of his features and admiring how beautiful he is.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Johnny wonders out loud, the slightest bit of embarrassment present in his tone when he notices how intensely Ten is staring at him.

"You're just super pretty. Like, super duper pretty. And beautiful. And handsome." Ten says with a warm smile and a kiss to Johnny's forehead.

Johnny laughs and playfully pushes Ten away from him so they're on opposite sides of the bed. "Shut up, you're so cheesy."

This prompts Ten to laugh as well and crawl over to where Johnny is lying down. He throws one of his legs over Johnny's waist, straddling him. He stares at the older male with triumph in his eyes, leaning down to press his lips against Johnny's. It's slow, but still full of intent and passion, the tension built up from a day's worth of no kisses being released in that moment. When they pull apart, Ten keeps his face a few centimeters away from Johnny's, the distance close enough to where they can see all the details in the other's face.

Johnny breaks the silence and says, "You know, you're not so bad yourself." He finishes with a smug look on his face, and Ten just glares at him.

"You're stupid." Ten teases, moving away until he's sitting upright, arms crossed.

"Stupidly in love with you." Johnny retaliates, flipping them over until he's straddling Ten, his smug expression only intensifying when he sees the blush spread across Ten's cheeks. _Damn you and your hyper-romantic tendencies, Johnny Seo._

"Th-that's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, honey." Ten rolls his eyes at the seemingly juvenile response.

Throughout this whole time, Johnny completely forgets about the roaring thunder and downpour outside, only focusing on Ten's presence. The two of them reposition themselves so they're facing each other again, and it's only then when Johnny realizes that the storm calmed down and he can't hear the raindrops fall upon the window.

"See, baby, the rain stopped." Ten says as the atmosphere in the room mellows down.

Another thing Johnny doesn't realize is how tired he actually is. He had to deal with some particularly difficult clients at work, and it took a toll on him and his energy. His eyes are drooping and he's struggling to stay awake, barely processing what Ten said and merely nodding in response.

Ten feels Johnny's warm breath on his neck as he starts to fall asleep, and Ten only brings the older man closer to his own body. He slips his hand under Johnny's t-shirt, tenderly rubbing circles onto the skin with his thumb to help him slip into slumber more quickly.

Ten revels in the comfort of their position before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.

Maybe stormy nights aren't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> hi pls comment i need approval from others to validate my skills :)
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/babiejaem) and ask me things on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/babiejaem)!


End file.
